legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Omega (Kingofevil9)
"Oh man is this cake?!" - Omega's love for food Information Omega was a Gen. 4 Targhul and the offspring of the current Targhul King Gamma. Starting off as a piece of Gamma's body in order to infect a host, he was captured and brought in by a group of Puppets for research. There, he was tortured and experimented on before his hive mind to Gamma was cut when he was injected with Puppet Ooze, turning him into a Targhul/Puppet Hybrid. However, he fell under no relation to either side and wanted to find a way to finally be free. All of his worries came to an end when Mister Negative tried to feed Mina Ashido to Omega, causing him to bond with her for a chance at escape. He is killed by Radeon after he offers to fight him to lessen the load placed on his allies but was overpowered by the fact that Radeon was a Gen. 6 Targhul, allowing him to easily disable his regeneration and snap his neck in front of Mina. After awhile though, his corpse was able to send his conscious into a small part of his body that became a Gen. 5 body for Omega, however it also reset his body to an infant stage. He was permanently killed by Captain Oliver "Storm" Andrews after he was hit by a massive wave of lightning, burning him to a crisp. Personality Due to his recent "birth", Omega has the mind of a child at his infancy, always talking and acting innocently as well as being extremely kind to those around him. He is also extremely apologetic to others over menial things, such as his body shifts during his fusion accidentally tickling Mina, almost causing them to be caught by Mister Negative during their escape. He is also always looking to have fun and tries to enjoy playing with Peter's cat Spunky, much to his injury. He is also clearly protective of his allies, which is shown when he was forced to kill two Rioters when they threatened Mina's life even though his combat skills are inexperienced. In a basic explanation, Omega is simply the polar opposite of his father Gamma who is more violent and insane than Omega. When he unlocks his ability to completely bond with host, his personality changes to a more violent type where he forces his host to devour endless amounts of food that he can get their hands on. He'll also attack others if he feels they're in his way. After freeing himself from the bond however, Omega will have no memory of the event, insinuating that he loses all control when bonded with a host completely. It's later revealed he did this because when bonded to Miles, he felt what he felt, compelling him to exploit the situation to the fullest, even forcing Miles to consume rotted meat from the trash. Appearence While his appearance changes as he grows, his newborn form is pale and slimy from the Ooze flowing in his system. His back is covered in a few small writhing tendrils that serve no purpose at the time being. He crawls around on his hands due to him having no kegs, only a patch of gooey flesh. His eyes are small and black and he possesses no mouth, relying on absorbing victims to eat. While bonded, his body wraps completely around a person's torso as his body enters a state of hibernation, only awakening when needed or when he's looking to hunt food. At his near final form, he is around the size of an average adult and is red and pale as a result of his aging and power. He still possesses his innocent mind in this form however. He also has a hint of his armor growing in as well. In his final evolution, his mouth has completely vanished underneath his skin, only showing up when he's eating. His eyes are yellow with black pupils and the back of his head possesses four spikes extending from the back of his head. His body is now armored like Gamma's and his skin is smooth with grey and pale colors. Powers and Abilities 'Bonding -' Progressing as he ages, Omega has the ability to attach to host bodies to live off of them for extended periods of time. Usually however, he uses this as a mode of transport in his infancy, using it to bond with Mina Ashido in order to get places and stay with the others. He eventually unlocks a complete bonding ability, but it causes uncontrollable fits of hunger and rage if he bonds with another being. He can also use this to heal his allies. He can also use his attachment ability to take opponents down non lethally by draining them of energy or by utilizing Tendrils to incapacitate them. '''Cloning - '''Omega possesses the ability to split off a part of his body that can grow into another version of himself. He can use this as distractions or as an extra ally in combat. '''Acidic Slime - '''Due to his prolonged bond with Mina, Omega's blood and Ooze DNA combined with acid from her body, causing him to gain the ability to release the Puppet Ooze from his body to attack from a distance. He relies mostly on projecting balls of acid from his mouth for more range. He is also able to form the acid on his bladed hands for more damaging attacks. '''Invisibility - '''Omega possesses the ability to cloak himself completely to hide from enemies or sneak into enemy territory. When it comes to his allies however, he uses it to pull pranks on his team whenever they're not expecting it. This is believed to be his early stage disguise until he gains the ability to steal other being's forms. '''Disguise - '''After coming into contact with another being's DNA, Omega can use it to morph his body into the same form as that being, creating an effective disguise alongside how he can copy their voice patterns along with it. '''Prediction - '''Using his enhanced senses, Omega is able to predict his opponent's moves perfectly, allowing him to easily plan attacks or means of defense against an enemy. '''Control - '''Omega is able to attach to an enemy's face in his slime form, causing them to lose all control of their body as he takes command. Weaknesses '''Sound vulnerability - '''When exposed to high decibels of sound, Omega will begin to scream and contort in pain, exposing him to attack in this weakened state, making him extremely vulnerable to the sounds Jiro can produce with her headphone jacks. This weakness is also shared with other members of his kind. '''Enraged - '''If he's pushed over the limit by too much damage in a short time frame, Omega is subject to vicious and bloody rages that cause him to lose the sense of reasoning with others, making him more deadly but also making him extremely careless to enemy attacks. '''Overuse - '''If Omega overuses his cloning ability, he'll be subjected to weakness with each clone due to his power being divided up equally between each clone. '''Loss of Control - '''If he stays fully bonded with another being for too long, Omega will enter a crazed feeding frenzy where he'll force his host to eat endless amounts of food, expired or otherwise until he feels satisfied himself. '''Shifts - '''While bonded to a host in his basic bonding form, Omega can remain hidden while staying attached to the host's stomach or spine. However, while bonded his body will occasionally go into instinct and attempt to drain his host of nutrients by digging at their skin with feelers underneath his body. This however can cause a strong tickling sensation to the host, exposing his location to others. However, he uses this weakness to attack his allies during games. Relationships Alex Lorthare Miles Morales Mina Ashido Omega feels the biggest connection with Mina considering that she was the one that saved his life and allowed him to live by bonding with her body. She is also the one person that truly cares for him out of all of The Defenders, enjoying the fact that he is seemingly the most fun and energetic person in the group. Due to the fact Mina took care of Omega since they first met, he thinks of her as a mother. Erin Lorthare Katsuki Bakugo Trivia * Omega's infant form and early bonding ability is based on SCP-999. * Omega, like most Targhuls, is based on the Symbiotes from the Marvel Universe. Category:Kingofevil9 Category:OCs Category:Parasites Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Non Humans Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Defenders Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Deceased Characters